villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darkseid (Injustice)
Darkseid is a DLC villain in Injustice 2 and the overarching antagonist of the game. He is the God of Apokolips and father of his deceased son Kalibak. He was voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley, who voiced the same character in Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Audrey II of the 2003 Broadway revival of Little Shop of Horrors. History ''Injustice'' Darkseid appeared as a cameo during an arena transition at the Hall of Justice from a portal directly to Apokolips. ''Injustice 2'' Darkseid arrived on Earth because Superman killed his son, Kalibak. Darkseid is also after the Anti-Life Equation held by Wonder Woman. Arcade Ending Darkseid defeated Brainiac and killed Superman. He took Supergirl and cloned Superman's DNA for new Parademons based on Kryptonians. Personality Darkseid is very ruthless and is considered very superior above others, more so than both Brainiac and Superman. Despite his evil nature, he does seem to care about his son, Kalibak. When he discovered Superman killed his son, he traveled to Earth to avenge Kalibak's death while conquering it. Powers and Abilities Darkseid has many abilities like his comic book version. *'Superhuman Strength': Darkseid is an extremely powerful, who possesses colossal super-strength. Darkseid can easily overpower and any being, he can bend and break virtually any material, even the strongest of metals. In this universe, even Superman after becoming more ruthless and fighting at full power, could barely best him. *'Superhuman Speed': Darkseid can react, maneuver, he also can react in microseconds. This lets him outpace even the likes of Superman. *'Omega Effect': Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect". This effect allows him to transverse through time (chronokinesis) and space (teleport), enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. *'Omega Beams': Darkseid's focuses this power as a form of energy that he can fires from anywhere on his body, usually his eyes. It is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erasing the target from the universe and similarly reform them. He has pinpoint control over his Beams, his perfect aim allows it to travel in straight lines, bend, twist or curve. Nothing can withstand his Omega Beam. *'Master Combatant': Darkseid is a highly-trained Apokoliptian warrior. He has held his own against powerful opponents, such as Superman. Furthermore, he can best even those who are more skilled than him because of his 200,000 plus years of combat experience. *'High Intellect': Darkseid being a god, is smarter than most beings in the universe. While not displayed as much as in the comics, several of his intros have him outright rebuke Brainiac for saying that he could best him mentally. This implies that he is as if not even smarter. Trivia *Darkseid was a pre-order bonus for Injustice 2. Category:Male Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Aliens Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Video Game Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Control Freaks Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:InJustice Villains Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Deities Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Forms Category:Mastermind Category:Monsters Category:Cataclysm Category:Tragic Category:Protective Category:Trickster Category:Mutilators Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Monarchs Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Heretics Category:Martial Artists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mutated